


【仏英】戏剧性谋杀

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 你是好人 我是好人 互相成全于一场烟花戏剧 你的死亡成全了我的死亡 彼此互为传奇 岂不为世间奇谈妙论！（R要素 中世纪 普设）





	【仏英】戏剧性谋杀

你的言语致命 舌头诱人 散枝开叶 尽归我手

 

弗朗西斯热爱亚瑟柯克兰，这早已是公开的秘密。  
从舌头，到足尖，痕迹热辣，落在这幅窈窕的身体又足够清凉，香喷喷，一片云雾全部驱散，呈现出蛊惑魅力的姿态，对的，就是蛊惑魅力——但他站立街头翻阅地图的时候身板又清净正派，从一开始穷困潦倒的时候就这样，走在大街与周遭景色融合时候亦然，污秽而肮脏，但好像又与这一切不洁之物无关。他的眼睛里有非常骄傲的神色，要坐下来通过心灵的启示送予你一朵玫瑰。后来他押着小提琴轻轻拉动琴弓，手臂屈伸，婉转，舒张，从旁远离，弗朗西斯觉得他是最高傲的也是最卑微的，除此不给出不合时宜的评价。  
他没有钱，除了才华空无一物，又有一副好皮囊，不幸是同时也骄傲得要命，不肯求人，品行正直。他对自己清廉无顾虑所自然导致的春光乍泄毫无自觉，他就是一个做艺术的人，除了有时候过于骄傲了，也没什么可过度挑剔。他懂得人情世故，知道灵活周转，能作长袖善舞之事，必要时候从不过刚易折，但也正因如此，他骨子里流落下来的傲气中正是极度致命诱人，对亨伯特残缺的半身有独特的吸引力。他懂的太多了，弗朗西斯感叹，他的人生世界之观念也太正，正因如此，他永远不会懂弗朗西斯。  
当然，人是会变的，指的是死过一次以后。

弗朗西斯资助这个落魄音乐家，以贵族身份，赐予高尚名义。给了他机会，给了他窗口，在他察觉之前，也不打算给予自由。那个时候在巴黎宛转放荡的街头邂逅了这个孩子，只觉得他清亮如泉水，绿眼逼视，且又云淡风轻，撇过头去。这森林要非得受到酸雨腐蚀是太过可惜，那么不妨保留，保护，于是就给予住宅，场地，将长弓放到他的手上，提琴在肩头夹紧。这是很完美的姿态。为什么不保留？  
至于他品性里的其他东西，是后来才逐渐发现，发掘，给予诱导，尽管这诱导并不那么有效。亚瑟柯克兰卑贱到泥土里，他也自知这一点，但这个孤儿傲骨如传奇则注定要流芳百世，他独自一人追求琴弦流动如天音的时候后，不管不顾，不听不言，不说不语，不走不动不扶摇，生死在内的凡种事物都不关心，遑论其他。遑论弗朗西斯。  
这就不好了。也不够。不过，迟早会完成的。  
他走在街上，此刻服饰华美，不再破落如街乞，但也并无惊傲的神色，只是在自我道路上平淡滑行，自然而然拖曳出不凡的轨迹。他会在王公大臣列前微微躬身，在过及商贩之时和善问好，他提起一袋苹果的样子，朴素像他叉起餐盘乳酪的模样，弗朗西斯甚为迷醉。这个人生动有趣，傲骨凌人又并非不接地气的穷酸苦情，但只可惜，并未见过他在床榻旖旎的模样。  
会是什么样的呢？一只脚踮起，象牙白的手臂稳稳落下，床榻抖动，爱液流淌，不干不净，又找不出一丝灰尘，豌豆公主放置下一千枚珠圆玉润的豆子，碧绿色，全全落在柔软的被絮之上，抖落抖落，像一万个震动的器具点燃催情溶液——随后抚摸他含粒的风情，大致如此，此刻该收住了。弗朗西斯闭了闭眼，知道距离要传来的这个日子还有很多很多天。  
大概有，一千八百二十四天。

此刻亚瑟十七岁，正是一生中最光华绮丽的时候，顾不上指责也谈不上痴迷，站在那清清朗朗一少年，除了拥入怀中或是静观其变没有别的想法。弗朗西斯落座后院，品着红酒杯摇曳不比血液更鲜艳，想象这个人糜烂成熟的模样。  
距离收留这个孩子也只过了四年，他熟悉他的很多，从穿衣风格到神态品行，吃蛋喜欢单面煎还是双面煎，在柿子和李子之间一般如何抉择。不过亚瑟柯克兰从未觉察，他也无从觉察，弗朗西斯风度优雅翩翩公子，贵族之家名门之后，一个热爱音乐且热心慈善的人，除此之外热爱什么，其实他也不太知道。  
亚瑟柯克兰只视弗朗西斯为知己，礼数真心都不缺，弗朗西斯不经意吐出的一句话也会记在心里。感动不只是浮在口中，亚瑟的确非常感谢这个男人，若非他的资助与收留，他的人生一定会是另一番非凡或是禁锢模样。不过是另一种非凡，毕竟他已与柯克兰家族断绝关系，当时所说是“老死不相往来”，大致是十一年前的事了，观念不和，行事作风无法认同，权力漩涡绞死妹妹留下兄长，灾祸临头索性断言不远。他走的时候已经准备好穷困潦倒，并在某一日暴毙街头，可能因为一颗子弹，或许缘由饼干和面包的缺乏。无妨。  
但弗朗西斯是光芒。可以这样说了。十三岁那次偶遇，于他无异于一场新生。他从不知道自己竟也有幸在死后方生，并能追逐某些纯粹而远离偏爱与偏见的东西。尽管他后来知道自己其实从未逃离那个可悲漩涡，但直到二十七岁只被允许发出哀鸣的时候为止，他并不知道。并不知道。  
他那时候想的是时光如美丽秋叶零落正好，弗朗西斯的眼睛瑰美胜过紫罗兰。

他们的爱就是要被这么发现的。  
在此之前亚瑟并未想到此等情节——他甚至不知这名为爱情。与他的美丽相比，他的无知有些过分。他们巡游欧洲之时没有发现，路过英格兰之时没有发现，足迹远至亚美利加之时没有发现，回到一堂小屋之时没有发现，落户宽堂广厦之时没有发现，合写传世乐章之时没有发现，同床共枕之时没有发现，默然告别之时没有发现，夙夜不归之时没有发现，阴阳倒转之时没有发现，乾坤背叛之时没有发现，一纸判决书落下之时，可能刚刚发现。  
或者仍然没有发现。  
这是同性恋吧。那么现在我要替你去死了。记住我的名字，吾名弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我在你心里，注定永久长存。  
流芳千古。  
他们过去合写未完的乐章名为《致法兰西》，献给这片土地，和这片土地上生活的人们。人们，人们，人，人们，人。  
泥土，骨肉，刀枪，爆炸。  
他被拖拽着离开牢房，留下那个人俊美的脸在黑夜痕迹里一刀一划刻入亚瑟·柯克兰的心里，那个人在昏暗的囚室里微笑，目光含笑，只顾得见到的人暂且想到温柔。  
当荒城旧爱只关乎两个人，爆裂的骨头象征着血肉加身。这是亚瑟·柯克兰自十一岁后第二次死去，擦亮的是火柴，结果难说。  
今天我们比喻为冷战爆发。

他回到了柯克兰家族。  
下跪是司空见惯的事情，在那个膝盖贱卖的时代并不稀有。求情之人往往有幸沦丧理智，因为一些事后看来不尽愚蠢的理由。不过于他们此举有更深的含义。毕竟亚瑟的尊严相对比较值钱，并根据价值定律有较高的交换意义。尽情侮辱他的机会较难寻找。他默不作声。斯科特·柯克兰挑了挑眉，亚瑟，依我看，你不妨和我一同看他的处刑现场，风景独好，亲爱的弟弟，你看如何？  
什么？  
火刑，和父亲一样哦，是不是找不到更好的死法了？亚瑟，你放清醒点吧，他早该死了。你也是。

那个时代也有一位路人当时路过这座浪漫之都，处刑之刑台火光渲染天边，一层一层晕开，滔天巨浪，不过也精彩纷呈。看客周围人们惊叹，惊叹而没有理由，一个红发贵族抿了抿嘴，笑容里疯狂被克制得很好，一旁默立的青年有一双绿色的眼睛，晶莹剔透，里面泪水极度缺乏。

他回到柯克兰家族，肩负另一个使命。  
不为人知，也无需人知，更不可为人知，包括生着的和死去的，局里的和局外的。他下决心要把这过去事情查得清清楚楚，然后罪恶涤荡一清，弗朗西斯的，柯克兰家族的，找好理由，搭配行动，是谁举报罪名乌有，是什么机器从来无声杀人。  
上帝杀人从来合法，时常动手便成惯例。  
他要情报，要知识，要一切可能的线索，要真相，要传记，不要故事，不要说辞，不要借口，不要泪水，不要搪塞的理由。合乎理性的疯狂会催化禁果的芬芳，还有独一无二，罪恶淫秽。当目的唯一，结果正义被奉为圭臬，手段与路径便不妨千万来朝。他行走在长廊，步伐规律，听到独自一人的脚步节奏有声，皮鞋鼓点踢踢踏踏，燕尾服下身段妖娆，即使落在他人塌下，若能盗取一丝天机，乃至火种，亦并无后悔与半分留念。  
要留也可以，要走也可以，要杀要剐只请随意。停止一切胡乱猜忌，要个结果，除此之外不必输出。  
于是他下决心去做了，攀上这个人的颈子，时而落吻于那条脊梁，还有这一处是炽热的鞭打，偶尔也在无数殷勤或者假意虚情的拥吻中暂时放弃自我——但他没有，亚瑟柯克兰没有。在混乱交错中递出一份文件，错过对方嘲讽的眼睛，把炙热的唇舌献出来，把凉薄的灵魂捧出来，把冰冷的眼睛重燃热度，即使被贯穿壳类动物的肮脏泥壳也无所谓真心。  
也穿梭在歌舞宴会，热影繁华，俗世热辣，小提琴被放下，偶尔提起另有别种目的，觥筹交错，众宾交欢，偶尔酒杯要碰一下，里头的声音有一万种讯息，是费洛蒙的味道，他嗅不出是五十六种气味的哪一种，但知道他在逼近真相，同时权限与资源向他涌来，一张蛛网从四面八方快速攀爬，势阵强大，要盖住里头几欲飞走的蚕蛾，随后天罗地网，不必逃走，只需享受。  
这是亚瑟·柯克兰生命中的第二十六年。过去人生荒唐，他也没想过自己会到这个地步。谁在乎呢。

第二十七年，情况有变。  
何谓情况有变？莫过于发现往日情人死而复生，前来看见你也暴毙今日，然后你们在阴沟快活的时候举起一串黄金首饰，放声大笑，在一个回合结束后自爱人腋窝的空档偶尔窥见不远处同一双眼睛从未离开。  
不加隐藏的长久的欲望和疯狂。  
第九千八百五十五天。  
亚瑟·柯克兰的生日。二十七岁生日。这时候需要一个生日礼物了。正符合弗朗西斯的心意。

他在翻阅文件袋时错愕，身体凝固，如遭雷劈。匿名举报人是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，柯克兰家族同意要与伯爵合作，达成一个精密的陷阱，要那个人越疯狂越好，身体要成熟，思想要腐朽，他惊觉一般回头，看到紫罗兰色的眸子在那个人俊美的脸上，  
他说不出那是怎样的笑容，他在想，这个精密的陷阱，是给谁打造的呢。

 

弗朗西斯没死。他喜上心头，几欲崩溃，心脏被人提起来射杀，坠落在石灰地面，隐秘的屋宅里面，他昏头黑脑，听凭弗朗西斯给自己打上麻醉剂，随后任由他把这具腐朽身体抱到什么地方。  
什么地方都行吧。不管了。这很重要吗。我究竟是，为什么呢。  
死去的岁月，羊皮纸，音符，秋千，秋海棠，绿色森林，广泛酸雨。我们制定计划，写下乐章，过逍遥日子，不问世事，且尽量是圆熟处事，堪堪避过有整整十年的风雨。现在是我二十七岁正满的一天。你给了我第二次生命，现在想给我怎样的第三次生命呢。  
大概是死亡吧，或者怎样，你随意就好。拘禁起来也无所谓，我要走也没有办法呀，可是当时到底为什么要这样呢，我们的生活，还有什么需要额外的挫折的呢。人间世事风风雨雨，来的时候去迎接，走的时候也拍掌，额手相庆。许多事情命里有来命里无，这些我们又能有什么办法呢。我知道，有些劫数终究躲不过，躲不过的，可那是因为气候变换和我们早已远离的漩涡，政治漩涡，权力漩涡，会绞死人的。可那时候我不在这个丑恶家族，而你是不问世事的爵爷，到底还有什么需要额外探求？到底能有什么需要额外索求？你要什么，我能给什么，我有什么不能给，为什么终于要落到这种地步呢。  
他在昏迷之时破碎吟哦会说出只言片语，弗朗西斯听到，非常高兴，随后把快乐溶成水，一齐注入然后释放在孱弱的躯体中。锁住的双手自然无法挣扎，也无需挣扎，逢场作戏也难逃其咎，亚瑟柯克兰选择视而不见，听而不闻，只让这凡胎肉体去适应无所谓来由的病爱追求。他的双腿被抬起，然后打开，皙白，嫩滑，在两边锁住，接下来方便进入，用鲜活的也可以，用器具也可以，放着，插进去，液体呈乳白色要留在中庭，按照此等程序放置，是食色性也的猎艳。  
换个姿势也不妨，向背后弯折，脚腕和腿根绑好，用黑色的皮带，张开成任意弧度，背过身子趴伏在刑床就不需要动摇，脖子固定在应有的位置，手指伸入嘴唇就不会碰上颤抖之外的躲闪，再把炽热光泽缓缓挺入，流出来的汁水就是十分香艳的，丝滑靡顺，流淌安静而无力，只剩吞咽唾液的声音。那个人微微抽搐了几下，随后的挣扎咽在口枷中，按照此等程序放置，是性也食色的爽快。  
欲海沉浮，液体逐渐干涸，这个时候，弗朗西斯会向他慢慢陈述自己酿造了以五百日为单位的排列式计划，从纯情爱恋，到假意举报，再到埋下种子在亚瑟柯克兰心中奠定基位留述青史，再自觉或自发地引导出一条所谓真相与复仇之道路，刻意安排得荆棘丛生，让他和各色人等上床，在社交舞台风光艳丽，口红搽到位，稍微出戏，无所不用其极，风度宛然，金缕玉衣，以固定速率腐烂，成熟，完成蜕变，最后安排过往旧事选择性浮出苍凉水面，在恰当时刻揭露，达成这一次的再度重生。  
你看啊，你重生啦！这是多么的喜悦啊，应当要向主感激我们在这里极其完美地相逢，感谢上帝将亚瑟·柯克兰降生于世，你是我动用此生所有阴谋与伎俩来爱戴尊崇的人，你知道吗，我必须得杀过你一次，才能拥有你更加漫长的时间，时间啊！接下来所有的三番两次的亚瑟柯克兰都成了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦此生最完美的戏剧，你难道不为此高兴吗？我知道你心中过往高傲自有合适归宿，那只能是已不存在的泥土碾碎成尘啊，我把你熏陶得非常到位，你的本性都在那里了！既然你只适合作出吟哦，那么就让我代你作出回答吧。

一切进行得顺利，非常顺利，能有幸窥得这个爱情故事的人们都会怅虑于这无趣情节发展竟毫无波澜。柯克兰可能已经放弃抵抗，千方百计的抵抗，独走一路的抵抗，至少在拥吻的时候看不出来，是一个完美的性器具。但弗朗西斯坚决否认往里注入的是精液，他在两个人的法庭上扮演法官，申明这是爱的诉求，里头液体是他炼造出来献给自己亲爱的人的，如何能以世俗的名号称呼这纯粹执着的追求呢？  
但他也不否认柯克兰已经成为他泄欲工具的事实，事实上他的欲望即是爱望，走出这间囚牢，他的欲望也就锁住了，在隐秘的身份里克制逍遥。化名弗朗索瓦，暂时无人顾得上纠结两个名字及其所代表情结及其相似性。至少亚瑟·柯克兰是不会在意了，也无需在意，更不必要在意——也不能在意。这个囚犯现在看上去很温顺，不所谓走开亲近或者离去，要留也可以，要走也可以，要杀要剐只请随意。胡乱猜忌暂且也滑到被绑住的手伸不到的地方了，除此之外不必输出。  
弗朗西斯很满意。到当前两年为止，这个男人非常听话，即使反常，但他心里清楚是调教得当的结果。和他天然性格自然不符了，但这个少年原本不就是要扭曲成这副模样的吗？这样更满意，也更欣喜，是他波诺弗瓦伯爵谋划得当的结果，是他把一枝除了清丽平淡无奇的山茶花多加点染，勤加看护，必要时扭断然后采取适当胚芽嫁接的结果。这株堕落美丽的花儿是他用鲜血与人心乖张携同一点点权势和技巧来浇灌淋透的，里头有最昂贵的养料和最少见的尘埃，调制出的药液是亚瑟·柯克兰独享款，说比圣水更加珍惜也无可争议——圣水必须用来淹死一个未经洗礼的新生的杂种，然后被石头灰泥所严格包裹的柔软外壳和光滑躯体才能以万死不辞的纯粹形态暴露，降生，在阴暗的囚室呈现顶尖美丽的姿容，圣洁无污，纯美无渍，然后再注入爱液，就成了他最爱的人。

云雨，云雨，云雨，云雨，雷雨。  
亚瑟·柯克兰的一生到此结束。  
第四次生命要现在开始。  
一日云雨后，两日云雨后，三日云雨后，四百五十七日云雨后，七百二十一日云雨后，亚瑟忽然开口，弗朗西斯你爱我吗？  
当然啦。那人笑得极为爽朗，有谁能不爱你呢？我天生就是要来爱你的。你天生就要获得全世界的爱啊！我何德何能让上天把你赐给我的呢，这是我的祈祷和你的天性的最好归宿啊！  
那是当真的吗。  
自然啦，我不会骗你的，小亚瑟，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的笑容类似黄矮星被月球挡去一半光芒，手，伸过来，绑好，然后今天我就走啦。  
好的。  
然后他猛然抽出匕首，是在枕席之下藏了半日的军刀，他在一个神秘的时刻获得了竟能胜过法兰西的力气，这个曾经的英国贵族。他挥刀刺入往日，往日，前前生的爱人，刺入胸膛，离心脏差了约莫两寸，两寸，生生世的两寸，与打扰与外界都无缘面见，他挥刀，再挥刀，再再挥刀，血溅四方成了妖娆诡丽的姿态，把贵族的里白衬衫呈弧线形染色，染色，再再染色，头顶面前传来狂乱而狂喜的笑声，他猛然抬头，手势微顿，看到波诺弗瓦笑容张狂且陶醉，像花瓣一片一片掉落在泥土沉寂然后腐烂，里头层层晕染的红色笑意更浓。  
恭喜你！亚瑟·柯克兰！你达成了新生！现在，你是我的了，彻彻底底，永永远远，我成功地成就了你！一辈子！永远！一生一世，两生两世，三生三世，四生四世...永生永世！哈哈！！  
姑且疯狂的青年一刀一刀地切割健美淫秽的身体，里面俗称精液的爱液仍在流动，他举起军刀向那个人胸脯奔去，一刀直插入心脏，正中靶心，血液喷泉收束然后爆裂溅了他一脸，他坐在这复杂的躯体上无助地哭了，仅距离二十八英寸，一张俊美的脸庞在失去生机的一刻仍然张扬爱意。  
俗称不朽。

弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦的死亡引发波诺弗瓦家族的暴怒。权力与优渥不讲道理，泄欲是一件并不困难的事情。  
柯克兰家族也曾尊荣显贵，爵高而有世代泽福，这里头自然有一些不可探寻的奥秘，达到了合作的完美标准事情又足够隐秘就可以获得奖赏，十分丰厚也足够端手称奇的满意奖赏。权欲纵生的世系并不根基深厚，特殊时代能有法王几句美言会在暗示下享有诸多形式美貌。不过向来凡事可赐予便可拿走，罪恶带来高利润的同时也带来高风险，现在时候到了，王要赐予，王要收回，人们称之为“The King gives it ,and he takes away. ”  
于是不合情理就化为意在曲中了。波诺弗瓦家族势力滔天，与之相比那小柯克兰着实不算什么，可以一同瓮中捉鳖，无有后顾之忧。于是便一夜之间将一族罪人打入大牢，好在事发突然，灾难没来得及逃跑，拘禁严实，不必要掩人耳目。弗朗索瓦死状凄惨，触目惊心，笑容慷慨疯狂，好像预示着腥风血雨，于是腥风血雨就来了，所有的小提琴要开始奏鸣，在此刻，在现在，在第四次生命，在永生永世。  
他们被打入大牢，三日后处决，这是一个比较理想的结果，盛世闹剧终于曲终结场，值得庆祝并且哭泣，不同于往日处刑台的火光冲天，这次一切预备进行得很安静，断头台是一座完美的艺术器具。  
人们一样要惊叹，惊叹而没有理由。只是换了个场所，人物不变，剧本不变，一个红发贵族抿了抿嘴，笑容里疯狂被克制得很好，一旁默立的青年有一双绿色的眼睛，晶莹剔透，里面泪水极度缺乏。  
这花是要烂的，生来结局已经注定。

处刑人员揭开牢门是三日后。看到谋杀现场，第三次发生，读者们若不烦回忆，三次皆为谋杀。  
血落一地是一种别致风景。但是格局小了，如果能多一些文字，舞台就大了。  
牢房内应死之人皆已死，不劳烦尊驾动手送上绞刑台，用玻璃片割喉，痕迹就会很清亮，清亮的痕迹落渡平稳走上碧绿色的眼眸，这森林非得要受到酸雨腐蚀是太过可惜，那么不妨砍伐，燃烧，于是就给予绝望，锁具，将凶器放到他的手上，散射光好以整暇地在玻璃片凌厉的刀尖跳跃。这是很完美的姿态，为什么不保留？  
此刻亚瑟·柯克兰正襟危坐，囚服端庄，圣水最后一度淹没一个未经洗礼的新生的杂种，后以纯粹姿态示人，于阴暗囚室展现姿容顶尖美丽，他挥刀杀人，门前俗人惊诧不知何言不知何故何理由，他决定自首，向上帝声明他绝不认罪，他要在这里结束二人合奏的完美戏剧，勉强可称互相成全。  
看啊，你重生啦！这是多么的喜悦，这是多么的荣幸！  
他吞下玻璃片，然后破裂，掉落，腐朽。背后的墙上拿着过去囚徒们的鲜血是这样写的：

“世界是个舞台，我的剧本落幕了，感谢观看。”

 

END.

 

 

这花是要烂的，生来结局已经注定。  
只是不知道谱是谁写的。  
这些字体把他吞噬

可能因为一颗子弹，或许缘由饼干和面包的缺乏。无妨。  
一颗子弹的赠礼。


End file.
